Yellow Cup
by AcaWiedersehen
Summary: Chloe and Aubrey have taken it upon themselves to clean up the Auditorium. Hours in, Chloe spots something of importance to both her and Beca. (Well, mainly her.) [Oneshot] {Takes place after PP1, and before PP2. Based off of the time Chloe is seen holding Beca's yellow cup in PP2.}
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Pitch Perfect_!

-.-.-

Cleaning had always been one of Aubrey's habits. Chloe's as well. So it was only natural that, when asked, the girls volunteered to pick up the Auditorium's messy arrangements in a heartbeat. That auditorium was their home, and the duo felt it necessary to treat it as such.

Now they stood with oversized plastic bags and defeated postures over an abundance of trash around them.

"Ridiculous," muttered one.

"Wow," mused the other.

The two girls began to take back their previous statements and considered leaving it to the dogs... Or Treblemakers, in this case. But they didn't. Instead, they pressed forward and cleaned.

They were almost finished when Aubrey caught sight of something on the judging table... An empty cup. It was the cup that once held pens, but no longer held a purpose due to the lack thereof.

Grudgingly, Aubrey took the chunk of garbage in hand and prepared to toss it.

Chloe, however, felt that she should do differently.

"No, wait..." The ginger's fingers slowly extended towards Aubrey. "I'll keep that."

Aubrey looked at both Chloe and the cup with a look of utter confusion. "The _cup_?"

"Yeah," Chloe managed. "I'm running out of cups in my dorm... So why not?"

"It's held pens for, like, a year."

The senior shrugged, "that's okay."

Gross. Aubrey scanned the cup's tacky design, "...It's not even _close_ to Saint Patrick's day."

"Doesn't matter. People always use cups that aren't relevant to the nearest holiday." Chloe nodded and took the cup from Aubrey's hands, "my brother still has a Dora cup from when he was four."  
Lightly manicured nails reflected the lights from above, momentarily capturing Aubrey's attention. "Original purpose is irrelevant."  
 _All that matters is the purpose the object holds now._

Chloe's mind flashed to the time Beca had taken that very cup and changed its purpose. She taken something that was literally trash and made it beautiful. Made it musical. Gave it a new purpose.

This was a piece of Beca, and Chloe fully intended on keeping it around for a while longer.

-.-.-

That was that! Thanks for reading. I felt the need to write this because of the continuation of that yellow cup in PP2. Chloe actually uses it quite a bit. It's cute! Later, taters~!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, after watching PP2 two more times, I've noticed some things about that cup. These things have been disappointing, so I must fix them through the magic of writing! So to those of you that wanted another chapter, here you go! Enjoy!

-.-.-

After winning the ICCAs for two more years in a row, the Bellas had managed to raise enough money for two things: a Bella House, and a Bella Bus. Both of which were extremely welcome for the girls due to the previous lack thereof.

After arguments of whom would room with whom, the girls eventually decided to pick colored sticks. Whomever got a matching pair would room together. Through the process of cheating, Ashley and Jessica managed to score a room together. Chloe got partnered up with Stacie. And Beca was paired with Fat Amy. No one complained (well, not verbally), so they decided that their picks were good enough.

As some girls unpacked into their rooms, others set up their things around the house. "Others" such as Chloe, who had taken it upon herself to stack up all the plates, cups, and bowls for the kitchen before lunch. (Subway had quickly grown to the status of "over-eaten".)

As the ginger had been stacking the glassware, her eyes landed upon a familiar little yellow cup. The Audition Cup, she had grown to call it. A smile of fondness etched itself onto her features as she pulled the old cup up, examining it to see what wear it had gained from it's short trip in the box.

"That cup almost looks like a health hazard," a familiar voice piped up from behind.

Chloe turned, and as her eyes landed upon a wall-leaning Beca, she smiled.

"It probably is," the Bella agreed.

Now it was Beca's turn to smile. She didn't understand the significance of the cup to her friend, but she /did/ understand that the cup she held was probably older than her College Life. That, and it had taken one-too-many cycles through the dishwasher.

"I just came down to tell you that I'm stopping by the school store for some things. I'll be back." Beca brushed off the right sleeve of her jacket before adding, "want anything while I'm out there?"

"Toilet paper would be nice."

The brunette grinned and took her words as a cue to leave.

-.-.-

Fifteen minutes later, Beca had returned with four things.

1) Toilet Paper

2) A new Towel Holder

3) A new Shower Curtain

...And a new Barden-Logoed Yellow Cup.

"Figured this would be safer," Beca offered.

Chloe simply beamed in response, "totes."

Now, "if that cup ever made it into the garbage" will remain a mystery for years to come. But either way, both girls were content with their new cup situation.


End file.
